


bubblegum

by blights



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Amity Blight, Light Angst, also i’m posting this on my phone so i’ll go back and edit it on my computer later, based off of the song bubble gum by clairo, bc same, i actually really like this fic it’s probably my favorite one so far, i headcanon luz to listen to clairo religiously, if you cant tell by now basically all my fics are songfics, its like barely there, or just based off of songs, this is just luz simping over amity idk what else to tell you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blights/pseuds/blights
Summary: “Hey, Amity?” Luz asks tentatively.“Yeah?”Her eyes are open once again.This won’t be easy but, nothing in your life has been easy. You can do this, Luz.“Can I kiss you?”Amity looked shocked, to say the least.orLuz and Amity have a sleepover and things™️  happen.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 9
Kudos: 462





	bubblegum

**Author's Note:**

> mohammaid go away

Luz laid on her sleeping bag in the Owl House, staring at the sleeping girl next to her.

After a bigger than normal fight parents, Eda agreed to let Amity sleepover for the night. Or as long as she needed for her parents to calm down.

In the glowing light of the light glyph above them, Amity looked even more beautiful than she normally did. Her hair was down and half-way covering her face.

Luz reached a hand out and tucked the hair behind her hair, making Amity’s ear flick her hand.

Luz smiled then sighed, recounting the day she had.

.

“The answer is to summon a poison weed! It’s so obvious!” Willow exclaimed when she finally figured out her homework.

“What? I thought it would be a venomous daisy.” Amity shrugged, not looking up from her book. She had already finished her homework an hour before Luz, Gus, and Willow even started.

Luz put her head on Amity’s shoulder from behind her. “Whatcha reading?”

The witch turned red and stiffened. “Uhhh… I think it’s called The Witches of Luna.” She barely stuttered out.

“Ooh! That sounds so good!” Luz turned her face towards Amity’s, accidentally making eye contact.

They were so close.

If Luz had just leaned forward a little bit…

Amity suddenly jumped away with a yelp.

_She doesn’t like you, Luz. You’re just telling yourself she does to make yourself feel better._

.

Luz groaned and put an arm over her eyes.

_Why me?!_

Remembering a song she used to listen to all the time before she arrived at the Boiling Isles, she started humming without realizing it.

“Sorry I didn’t kiss you.” She whispered in tune with the song, turning back to face Amity again.

“But it’s obvious I wanted to.”

Amity’s face was still illuminated by the glyph.

_Stars, she’s beautiful._

“Bubble gum down my throat and it's a curse.”

The sun was now visible, washing the room in soft yellow light.

“But my luck couldn't get any worse.”

The witch’s ear flicked, startling Luz and making her pause. Amity smiled a bit.

“Go on.” She whispered, barely audible.

Amity opened one of her eyes and looked at Luz, who was already staring at her. “Keep singing. This song is nice.”

Slightly embarrassed at being caught, Luz continued.

“'Cause I swallowed the bubble gum.” 

A memory of some bullies sticking bubblegum in her hair when she was ten crossed her mind.

That was not a good memory.

Maybe, she could make this one a good one.

“Oh, and these seven years will be pretty dumb. Pink flowers grow from my skin. Pepto Bismol veins and I grin.”

Amity’s eyes are closed again, but her smile is still there and her eyelashes flutter every once in a while.

“Hey, Amity?” Luz asks tentatively.

“Yeah?”

Her eyes are open once again.

_This won’t be easy but, nothing in your life has been easy. You can do this, Luz._

“Can I kiss you?”

Amity looked shocked, to say the least.

She sat up and looked at Luz as if she had just said that the world was ending,

Luz shot up after her, afraid she messed up yet again.

“I mean- It’s okay if you say no. I won’t be offended or anything but I just-”

Amity cuts her off by putting a hand on her cheek.

“Luz, you dense idiot.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Luz jokes, confused about what Amity was doing.

“Of course not. Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for you to ask me that question?” Amity giggled.

“A minute maximum.” Luz wanted to hear her laughter again.

Another giggle.

Luz’s eyes flicked down to Amity’s lips.

They both leaned forward at the same time and the pure joy that Luz felt at that moment was better than anything she had ever felt.

The moment their lips met, Luz knew that she would cherish this memory forever.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont really know how to explain this but this song makes me feel warm so i made this sklfhdsjka


End file.
